The story of Isaac: the first to know him
by i-found-u-some-crazy
Summary: yay, finaly im done, if you dont like it, dont read it, ill try and milk this to the bitter end, then i have much more of the tale of Gustave and Isaacs destiny


Gustave was in the forest that had surrounded Spree, he told his troop of green minions to keep quite and to keep down. Two peasants where farming and talking about him. "So I hear that the overlord will be coming for his tax on our land, he may have returned our food but I don't think e's goanna be that generous again." One of the peons had said, the other just kept farming. _I will be generous to let you live peasant_. Gustave thought to himself, he was here on higher business, there had been a traitor in Spree, one who had gathered a handful of the other peons and tried to attack his tower, the ones he left alive had been interrogated and then they where put in the dungeon, about 2 or 3 weren't so lucky, he had fed them to the slugs in the arena. Then continued stalking through the underbrush, his horde following, he stopped to look up at the moon, its glowing light giving the peasants a feeling of safety the rest dread of his arrival.

When he had arrived he used his axe to chop down a nearby tree and he told the minions to hold onto its branches and use it as a battering ram. They followed there orders and within minutes the front gate was busted down "I want the whole tavern searched for a man with a bruise on his right cheek, he led the attack, FIND HIM AND RIP HIS HEART OUT, that traitor will pay!" Gustave screamed to his large horde of minions. Within minutes the minions swarmed the town like ants to bread. The villagers screamed at the sight of the armored man bringing death and destruction to there small town. Gustave kicked down the door to the tavern to find a troop of armed villagers, a smile crept under his helmet, his eyes turned from blazing red to a dark gray, a goop came up from the floor boards then it grabbed the villagers bye there feet and they where slowly dragged down into the ooze, only to have a series of blood curdling screams erupted from the lower levels of the tavern.

His eyes changed back to blazing red, he put his axe down on a table and grabbed his sword from his back sheath. He dropped pure red life force onto the floor of the tavern, he used his fireball to light it and then walked out of the building, waiting for it to fall burning to the ground ,he turned to the villagers who screamed in horror at the overlord, he who had just burnt down there tavern, who had ransacked there village, who had killed the towns strongest men with just one swift blow of his axe. He slowly walked off leaving a trail of red life force to burn the town _SIRE! wait ,if we destroy spree then we will have no more main tax income and thus we will need to travel farther to get our taxes_! Gnarl said to him through the towerheart _So be it._ Gustave replied.

When Gustave arrived at the tower with his troop of minions behind him Gnarl greeted him "So, how is the process of making the new minion nest?" Gustave asked in a deep voice that reminded them of there first overlord. "Well sire, the purple minion nest has been made successfully, and the eggs have already begun to hatch, when one has fully hatched then we will be able to see its special ability." Gnarl replied as he led Gustave to the minion hatchery. When they arrived at it Gustave saw it looked much like a sea urchin, it was purple like the eggs inside it, they had put it in a remains type surrounding. When Gustave walked to the nest, a purple minion jumped out, much like the nest it has several spikes in its back and some in its shoulders, it had horns like the red minion, and it had fins like the blue minion, when Gustave took it to the training center, it seemed to be faster that any other kind, when he took it to the arena to see its fighting skills, it had learned how to hypnotize one of the large slugs he was against and had turned it on the others.

"Sire, these new minions have the great power to ride and control there enemies, do you know how useful that can be?" Gnarl asked after both of the tests "I know, but it takes an extreme amount of red and blue life force for it to fuse it into purple, I want Giblet to forge them steel armor, give them swords, whips, anything of there choosing." Gustave replied, this is what he had hoped to make, a minion to lead his into battle. He decided to give his new minion a field test,_ In the morning,_ Gustave said to himself as he retied to his quarters, he put on a red robe and then went to sleep to the sound of his minions cheering on there new commander.

When Gustave woke up, he went to his armory, then he put on the dragon skin armor and a helmet made from the same dragons skin. When he got to the pool he teleported to Mellow Hills in a flash of light. When he arrived his summoned the one purple minion, a platoon of browns, a few greens and a few reds incase, the browns where wearing steel armor, and carrying golden swords, scythes, spears, and daggers. The greens where wearing armor coated with leaves to help them camouflage even more.

His purple minion, he decided to name Fang, was wearing armor made of pure, reinforced, silver, and a knight's helmet made for his head. He summoned his minions to follow him to a spot where several trolls where sleeping. He commanded his reds to stay at the back and provide cover fire( no pun intended), his browns to cover Fang , and his greens to hide in the shadows and flank them. Gustave sat back and watched the mayhem, the purple hypnotized one of the largest and smashed the ground thus causing a minor earth quake…..(several minutes later) The entire group of trolls had been massacred bye just that one troop of minions, Gustave was quite impressed.

When Gustave arrived to the tower, his minions following behind him, Gustave sat on his throne, he had become board, had already enslaved the Netherlands, he had already slain the heroes, what else was there to do

The mage looked up to the large tower in the rain, he had been traveling for miles, maybe the owner of this tower would be kind enought to give him a room for the night.

Gustave woke to the sound of minoins screaming of an incoming figure. He ran into the throne room, his robes still flapping."Send a large horde of brown and green minoins to capture who ever that is!" Gustave said to Fang, Fang nodded then he summond several minoins then he set out from one of the staircases


End file.
